It Runs In The Family
by xXxXLupicideXxXx
Summary: Miguel Anthony Vargas-Carriedo was a very different boy who was raised by his Great Grandpa Rome, but all he really wants is to meet his Papas and his Uncle Feliciano. Will his dreams of a loving family come true, or will it all become a nightmare? WARNINGS INSIDE. No Trolling or Flames! Or I'll let Belarus loose on you! ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter One: August 15th

**It Runs In The Family**

_By xXxXLupicideXxXx_

**WARNINGS: Homosexual pairings, Curse words, Human names used, Implied paedophilia, Mentions of Rape, M-preg, Implied caesarean, Physical/Child abuse, Original character and Spamano.**

**SUMMARY: Miguel Anthony Vargas-Carriedo was a very different boy who was raised by his Great Grandpa Rome, but all he really wants is to meet his Papas and his Uncle Feliciano. Will his dreams of a loving family come true, or will it all become a nightmare?**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_***Sighs* No, I don't own Hetalia. If I did there would be FrUK and Spamano, and Prussia would NEVER wear clothes! *Nosebleeds at thought of naked Prussia***_

_**Chapter One: August 15th**_

_**(Romano POV)**_

August 15th was the day that it happened, the day that started it all… In Spain it's a National Holiday, celebrating the Virgin Mary's death and rise to Heaven. How fucking ironic. While on that day, I may have gone to Heaven; I also went to way down into the depths of Hell. It was the day that Antonio took _my_ virginity; it was the day that he fucking raped me… As a nation, I'm not quite Human. So there are a lot of thing that I can do, but Humans can't. Our bodies don't fucking work the same! At least, not exactly… Like I can and did, get pregnant for fucking example! I know; I'm a damn guy! But I'm a nation too, and as a nation guys can get fucking pregnant! It's worse than with female pregnancies though, which are all the fucking same! With a male pregnancy, it only takes a damn week!

At first I thought that I was just sick and gaining a bit of extra weight, seeing as I was only biologically seven at the fucking time. When it comes to nations and childhood, our knowledge is always kept to that of our biological age; regardless of how old we really are… I wish that some damn asshole had just manned up and fucking told me! I didn't even realise that something was wrong until the seventh day, just passing it off as the stomach flu and being fucking fat before that. But then the pain started, and I knew that something was fucking wrong! So I ran; I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me to Grandpa Rome! He was angry and upset at first, but quickly made helping me his first priority. I was lucky that it was Grandpa Rome that I had chosen run to; seeing as he invented the caesarean and all. Any other nation might not have known what to fucking do! After the birth he let me sleep it off for a few damn days, while he took care of the baby. I knew that I couldn't damn well keep it, because Antonio would fucking find out! And there'd be hell to fucking pay if he did…

When I woke up, I asked Grandpa if he would hold onto my child for me. Until I was ready to take care of him on my own. Reluctantly he agreed and let me fucking leave; but not before I named my son. Miguel Anthony Vargas-Carriedo. That was his name. Grandpa Rome promised me that I'd see him again, but not until he deemed me ready. And not until he deemed Antonio's inner demons harmless enough. When I returned to Antonio, I was beaten for fucking leaving! That is, until he noticed the blood. And Grandpa Rome's caring stitches… The bastard's eyes widened in shock, silently questioning if what he thought had fucking happened actually had. I lied. I told him that Grandpa Rome had to remove my appendix because of Antonio beating me too fucking hard. There was relief in his eyes after that, but also concern… and possibly guilt? Yeah, fucking right! That night he picked me up and tucked me into my own damn bed, _not his._ And he kissed my forehead gently, whispering a sweet:

"Buenos noches, Lovi…"

And that kiss, was the last time that he _ever_ touched me.


	2. Chapter Two: Meet the Family

**It Runs In The Family**

_By xXxXLupicideXxXx_

**WARNINGS: Homosexual pairings, Curse words, Human names used, Implied paedophilia, Mentions of Rape, M-preg, Implied caesarean, Physical/Child abuse, Original character and Spamano.**

**SUMMARY: Miguel Anthony Vargas-Carriedo was a very different boy who was raised by his Great Grandpa Rome, but all he really wants is to meet his Papas and his Uncle Feliciano. Will his dreams of a loving family come true, or will it all become a nightmare?**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_***Sighs* No, I don't own Hetalia. If I did there would be FrUK and Spamano, and Prussia would NEVER wear clothes! *Nosebleeds at thought of naked Prussia***_

_**Chapter Two: Meet the Family**_

_**(Tony Jnr POV)**_

I was so excited when I woke up that morning! Great Grandpa said that I would get to meet Papa Lovino that day, and Uncle Feliciano too! Ever since I was a kid I've always been really lonely; mostly because I've only ever had Great Grandpa to hang out with. Sure, I've had human friends; but it's just too depressing to watch them die anymore… Especially Tierra. But I guess that's the down side to being immortal. Great Grandpa knows a lot of other immortals, but I was never allowed to see any of them. It's because people aren't supposed to know that I exist. Apparently it's because my other Papa used to be a very bad guy, and Great Grandpa Rome still thinks that he'll do something bad to me or Papa Lovino if he finds out. My other Papa is also the reason that people don't call me by my first name: Miguel. My first name is Spanish, just like my other Papa. It means he who is like god. It makes Great Grandpa angry though; so he just calls me Anthony, which is my middle name. And he only ever calls me Tony on my birthday, because my other Papa was called Toni too. The spelling may be different, but the sound isn't. Great Grandpa really hates Papa Toni, and says that I'll never be allowed to meet him. But I've always hoped that I would someday…

Oh well, though! At least I was going to meet Papa Lovino and Zio Feli, right? Great Grandpa said that it would be a special birthday treat! I forget how old I was, but it was August 22nd. That makes me a Leo! Both Papa Lovino and Zio Feli are both Pisceans, though I'm not sure what Great Grandpa Rome is… I'd spent many years wondering what they were like. Great Grandpa says that I get my cuteness and art skill from Zio Feli, but that I get my bad attitude and swearing problem from Papa Lovino! I think it's funny, even though swearing isn't really genetic. When I asked who I looked like though, he didn't answer… Guess that means I look like Papa Toni. I wonder, has he got green eyes like me? Papa Lovino probably has gold eyes like Great Grandpa Rome. I also wonder if that's why my skin is darker than Great Grandpa's… I'm certainly not as dark-skinned as a Spaniard, but I'm still more tanned than olive-skinned like Great Grandpa. I once heard that Papa Lovino had straight hair, but with one little unruly curl sticking out to the side. At least that explains why my hair isn't curly like Great Grandpa's, but my hair is the same chocolate brown as his. It really is the only way that I look like him… And it makes me smile…

_**xXxX Line Break XxXx**_

As I reached to go knock on the door, my hands became sweaty because of how nervous I was. My heart was pounding in my ears, my breath was starting to go a little shaky and I almost forgot how to move for a second…

"Ve~! Ciao Grandpa Rome!" Cried a young auburn-haired Italian man, as he opened the door and glomped Great Grandpa.

I assumed that this was Zio Feli, from what I had heard about him anyway. The Uncle that had not yet heard of my existence.

"And who is your amico, Nonno?" He asked while climbing off of Great Grandpa Rome to get a better look at me.

"Tony." I replied simply.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from inside the house!

"Lovino! Are you ok, fratello!?" Yelled Zio Feli.

"Did you drop the pasta!?"

I looked to Great Grandpa, who gave me a very serious look.

"Stand by the door." He commanded, wandering inside after his younger grandson had bolted to his fratello.

I heard a lot of yelling, then sobbing, and then more yelling. My heart sank as a sudden realization hit me. What if Papa Lovino was hurt!? Or even worse, what if he didn't want to see me…? It would explain why I'd been living with Grande Nonno all these years. A wave of paranoia washed over me as the yells turned to quiet chatter and hushed whispers. And then finally, something happened.

"Anthony." Great Grandpa called.

"Get in here."

He wasn't even calling me Tony anymore… That was a bad sign.

As I walked in I saw a slightly older Italian than the one who had opened the door, standing right next to Great Grandpa Rome. He was slightly taller than Zio Feli, and had darker hair with his unruly curl sticking out on the opposite side of his head to his brother's. He looked at me in shock, opening his mouth to say something; but then closing it and hanging his head in shame as he met my eyes.

"Feliciano, this is your Nephew." Said Grande Nonno in a very low and serious tone.

"He is also Lovino's son…"

Zio Feli gasped as he realized what was being said.

"V-ve!?" He squeaked.

"But, who-! Wha-! W-who's the-!? Fra-fratello…?" The Northern Italian asked.

Papa Lovino started to shake.

"A-Antonio!" He spat venomously, in a half-choked sob.

"D-did he, r-rape… you…!?" Zio Feli asked.

I was shocked and appalled by the question, but I almost felt crying and slamming my fist into the nearest plastered wall when I heard the answer.

"W-wha-what the g-god damn fuck, do you th-think!?" Papa Lovino growled at his little brother.

"He was." Stated Great Grandpa Rome quietly.

Zio Feli tried to hug him after that, but all he got was a cold shove from the almost hyperventilating Southern Italian.

"F-fuck off! I d-don't need your p-pity!" Yelled Papa Lovino, trying to hide the fact that tears were pricking his eyes.

I-I, was a r-rape baby…?

"Fuck…!" I whispered from my foetal position on the floor.

Th-this was not happening!


	3. Chapter Three: From East to West

**It Runs In The Family**

_By xXxXLupicideXxXx_

**WARNINGS: Homosexual pairings, Curse words, Human names used, Implied paedophilia, Mentions of Rape, M-preg, Implied caesarean, Physical/Child abuse, Original character, Implied GerIta, Hinted M-preg, a bit of OC x Prussia, Implied blowjob and Spamano.**

**SUMMARY: Miguel Anthony Vargas-Carriedo was a very different boy who was raised by his Great Grandpa Rome, but all he really wants is to meet his Papas and his Uncle Feliciano. Will his dreams of a loving family come true, or will it all become a nightmare?**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_***Sighs* No, I don't own Hetalia. If I did there would be FrUK and Spamano, and Prussia would NEVER wear clothes! *Nosebleeds at thought of naked Prussia***_

_**Chapter Three: From East to West**_

_**(Tony Jnr POV)**_

I went to live with them after that, but it wasn't anything like what I'd imagined growing up as a child. Most days I would just help Zio Feli cook and clean, but other days we would go to see his friend Ludwig. He was the first immortal that I'd met who wasn't family, though I had to wonder if that statement would hold true with the way that the German acted around my uncle sometimes. But with my Papa, he couldn't even look me in the eyes. And when I'd asked his fratello it had only confirmed my fucking suspicions, they were Papa Antonio's eyes… The only time that Papa Lovino ever really left his room in the first place was to shower, and to use the toilet. Zio Feli even had to bring meals up to his brother's room, just to make sure that the older Italian would even eat at all. But every time that he did, Papa would yell and curse at him so badly that the Northern Italian would end up crying his eyes out! I didn't care if Papa ignored me, but him being so much of a stronzo to Zio Feli just pissed me right the fuck off! But at least I wasn't lonely anymore; I had my Uncle Feliciano now.

One day, when Zio Feli was sick and Luddy wasn't picking up his phone I had to go around to the German's house by myself to tell him that my Uncle had to cancel. Not that Ludwig knew that I was actually Feliciano's nephew… To my surprise, it wasn't Luddy who opened the door. And I knew that Ludwig lived with an older brother of his, I just didn't expect to see an albino open the door. I just stared. He must have taken it the wrong way though, given the annoyed tone that he used.

"_Vhat do you vant!?_" He spat in a heavy German accent.

"Where's Ludwig?" I asked, snapping back into reality and trying ineffectively to stop staring at the sexy Prussian.

"And who the fuck, are _you?_"

The albino laughed.

"_Kesese! _I'm Gilbert, Ludvig's older bruder. He isht passed out drunk in zee lounge room." He informed me, leaning in close.

"Und by zee way, you're blushing…!" He whispered with an unintentionally seductive smirk.

"A-am fucking not!" I spat, pushing passed him and into the house.

"And I guess that means I'll just have to wait for the idiota to wake up!"

As Gilbert had said, Ludwig was passed out on the couch with a multitude of beer bottles around him. Drowsily mumbling things like 'Feliciano' and 'Italy' in his sleep. Sighing to myself at the drunken idiota, I sat down in the leather armchair next to said couch. Watching absentmindedly as Gilbert walked in and leaned against the door frame.

"Doesn't Feliciano usually come here viz you?" Asked the Prussian raising a silver eyebrow in question.

"He's sick, and this deficiente wasn't picking up the phone so that I could cancel." I explained.

The albino gave another smirk and shrugged.

"Vell, since Luddy isht passed out… Vant to hang out viz me instead?" He asked.

"Sure, why not…" I drawled sarcastically.

"I'm Anthony by the way." I added.

Apparently Gilbert didn't catch the sarcasm in my voice.

"Ehrfürchtigen! You von't get bored viz zee awesome me!" The idiot proclaimed loudly and obnoxiously, jabbing a thumb towards his chest.

I was about to tell him to shut up and that he was an obnoxious moron, but then an 'awesome' idea struck me. This bastardo probably thought that I was only about sixteen!

"Hey stronzo, got anymore beer?" I deadpanned, trying not to burst out laughing as I gaged his reaction.

"_V-vhat!?_" He all but shouted, stuttering slightly too.

"_W-wer glaubst du, ich bin!?_ I don't give booze to _jugendlichen!_"

Who knew the Prussian would be so fun to mess with?

"_Pleeeeeaaaase…!?_" I whined ending in a pout while leaning forward with a hand under my chin, slowly running a hand up one of my thighs to widen the gap between them.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed.

"_N-nien!_" He spat out, his cheeks turning a delicate rose pink.

I allowed myself a small smile at this.

It was funny to watch him act like this. I used to do it with Humans all the time when Grande Nonno wasn't around, it was fucking hilarious!

"I can pay." I said while leaning back, the hand I was leaning on traveling up my chest and neck to rest behind my head.

"Though, I don't have any money on me…" I continued, running the other hand back up to my knee and widening my legs further to emphasize the point.

"…"

Gilbert didn't reply, his face turning fuchsia. Instead; he clamped his hands over his mouth and nose, purposefully smacked his head against the wall a few times and then bolted out of them room as if the house were about to burst into flame! I laughed so hard that my insides began to hurt. I felt kind of bad for the guy though, so I followed him.

"Hey stronzo, I just kidding! _Geez_, can't you take a jo-!?" I started.

It was a picture that had stopped me mid-word, a picture of Gilbert laughing his ass off with two other guys. One of them was very handsome, with blonde hair, blue eyes and a small goatee. He was winking flirtatiously, but neither him nor Gilbert was what caught my attention. No. It was the third man who was. He had curly brown hair, darkly tanned skin and a pair of sparkling green eyes… Could it be…? Eventually Gilbert walked in, having finally recovered from whatever it was that I'd done to him. Though slightly perplexed as to why I was looking at the picture the way I was.

"What would you want for parting with this picture?" I asked abruptly.

"Eh!?" Gawked the Prussian.

"What do you want for it?" I re-phrased.

"_Vhy zee hell_, Vould you vant a picture of me viz Francis und Toni!?" He asked, now even more confused.

My eyes widened.

"Name. Your. _Damn. Price!_" I snarled.

At this the albino seemed to snap back into reality.

"_Nien!_ Vhy vould I give it to you…!?" Gilbert snarled back.

"_Because_, I'll give you _anything_ you anything for it!" I replied.

"_**Anything…?**_" He asked.

I simply nodded.

"_Nien!_ I can't, y-your too young!" He sputtered, turning almost fuchsia again.

At this I laughed out loud.

"I'm a _lot_ older than I look idiota!" I bellowed.

"V-vhat are you doing!?" He exclaimed.

I was on my knees in front of him, undoing his pants, and the moron couldn't figure it out? What an idiota!

"Can I have the picture?" I asked.

The albino just nodded his head, at which I smirked… This was going to be fun…

**A/N: XD Sorry, no porn yet! I'm saving that for the Spamano! I also know that the legal age of consent in both Germany and Italy is 14, which is why I wrote 'too young' and not 'under age'.**

**Anyway, who thinks that Feliciano should get knocked up, and who does not? Review to answer and tell me what you think of the story so far!**

**-xXxXLupicideXxXx**


	4. Chapter Four: Be my first?

**It Runs In The Family**

_By xXxXLupicideXxXx_

**WARNINGS: Homosexual pairings, Curse words, Human names used, Implied paedophilia, Mentions of Rape, M-preg, Implied caesarean, Physical/Child abuse, Original character, Implied GerIta, Hinted M-preg, a bit of OC x Prussia, Implied blowjob, Mentions of a blowjob, Self-Injury/Self-Harm, Slight gore and Spamano.**

**SUMMARY: Miguel Anthony Vargas-Carriedo was a very different boy who was raised by his Great Grandpa Rome, but all he really wants is to meet his Papas and his Uncle Feliciano. Will his dreams of a loving family come true, or will it all become a nightmare?**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_***Gapes and nose bleeds!* OMJ! Prussia just got naked! D-does this mean that I own Hetalia!?**_

_**Lawyer: No.**_

_**Me: Damn! *Watches Prussia perversely***_

_**Chapter Four: Be my first?**_

_**(Tony Jnr POV)**_

I sat quietly in my room, looking at the photo that had now resided almost solely between my fingers for the past week. Just as it did at that very moment. I sighed loudly, still not believing that I'd been ground for giving a blowjob. _Ludwig was a damn asshole!_ As if it wasn't bad enough that he had to walking in on me while I was blowing his fucking brother, he had to go and tell Zio Feli! Because he was 'too emotionally scarred for life to keep it to himself', or some such bullshit like that! Then of course, Zio Feli had to go and tell Papa Lovino! Who was _not_ impressed… You can't imagine how many times I got cussed out for '_Doing fucking immoral things, with a god damn Potato Bastardo!_' and other such obscenities like that. Though it was kind of hard to focus on being mad when Zio Feliciano was throwing up in the next room. He'd been sick for about a week by then, and I wondered if vaguely if it was my imagination or if he'd actually been putting on a bit of wait. But that's when the screams started. The painful, crippling and _agonizing_ screams!

It wasn't long before Papa Lovino started to freak out and got on the phone to Grande Nonno.

"Who the fuck have you been sleeping with, idiota!?" Shrieked Papa at the top of his lungs, to his very pained and frightened fratello.

"O-only, Luddy! Ack! B-but we were ca-Ah!-reful! I swear fratello, I-I swear!" Groaned the younger Italian in writhing agony.

Taking it upon myself in the Ambulance ride to the Hospital, I stole Zio Feli's phone to text Ludwig.

_11.30am To: Luddy_

_From: Feli_

_Hey Bastardo! Feli just found out that he's knocked up and is going into labour! We think that it might be yours… Anyway, say hi for me to that sexy fratello of yours! ;) We're going to the biggest Hospital in the city, BTW. I forget what it's called._

_-Tony_

_11.35am To: Feli_

_From: Luddy_

_Fick! Gil und I will be there as soon as we can! …And stop hitting on mein bruder, Anthony! :(_

I laughed at the last reply, until Papa yelled at me to shut up. When we got there Great Grandpa Rome was already consulting with the doctors about Feli's surgery, which he had to go into as soon as we arrived. And it was only about ten minutes after that when the German brothers ran into the lobby.

"Vhere isht Feli! Isht he ok, isht he hurt!? Mein Gott! Please say zat he's ok!" Yelled Ludwig frantically as a sleepy Prussian trailed along behind him.

"Idiota!" Papa screamed at him.

"You stupid Potato Bastardo! How the hell did you manage to get my fratello knocked up!?"

And it continued something like that… Gil looked bored.

"Hey stronzo, want to walk off and do something fun…?" I asked him, seeing as Papa and Ludwig didn't look like they'd stop arguing anytime soon.

"Ja! Zat sounds awesome!" He grinned.

I snorted at the gesture, but secretly allowed the corners of my lips to curls into a small smile.

"Well then hurry up idiota!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm and leading him into a wing that was down for renovation.

What it was that I'd grabbed onto didn't go unnoticed though, even through the thin material of his long-sleeved shirt. Stopping abruptly and frowning, I yanked the one of the offending sleeves up his arm. Revealing dozens of slightly raised silvery scars that overlapped on the inside of his wrist and forearm.

"You're a cutter…?" I inquired, honestly a little bit surprised.

Gil didn't reply, he didn't even look at me. Forlornly I gave a small, sad smile as I pulled up the left sleeve of my jacket and placed my own silvery wounds alongside his as I held them there together.

"We're the same…" I stated wistfully.

At this the albino looked up. The look of shock on his face rivalling that of his brother, who had just found out that Feli was knocked up to him. Absentmindedly I picked up a scalpel from a medical tray within arm's reach, putting it in the East German's hand and bringing it to rest lightly on my already marred skin.

"Be my first?" I asked.

"W-was!?" The stunned albino replied, making the leap back into reality.

I shrugged.

"It's the only way that no one else has touched me before, and I want you to be my first…" I explained.

Gil just stared at me for a minute, and then another…

"Nien." He hissed, drawing the scalpel back.

"Zhat's so un-awesome…"

I smirked.

"Then maybe we could try something like last time…" I whispered huskily, leaning in close to his ear.

Slowly nipping and sucking at his carotid artery, as I watched the man turn fuchsia again.

"F-fiiiiiiiiiiiick~!" The Prussian moaned as I left an angry hickey.

One hand worked its way up the inside of his shirt, while the other reached for the scalpel. Lifting it in his hand once more, this pressing it into my shoulder. Hard enough to draw blood.

"Hurt me…~?" I nearly purred.

"No." He huffed, nearly out of breath already.

But then again, so was I. He threw the scalpel somewhere across the ward. And I frowned in confusion, he was a cutter too; wasn't he supposed to understand?

"You've obviously been hurt zu viele times before in your lifetime, und I von't be zee one to do zat un-awesome Scheiße again." He said clearly this time, obviously trying to justify his actions.

"I von't hurt you like Antonio did Lovino…"

"What's that got to do with anything, stronzo!?" I said a little more harshly than I'd intended.

"I am a lot more observant zhan people give mich credit for…" He stated in an almost melancholy way.

"Und it vasn't just Antonio zat hurt Lovino either, Toni vas never zee same after your Vater left."

I froze at the German word. Vater meant Father, how had he known?

"Well then you have no idea what it is that he actually did to Papa." I ground out.

"No, I don't know vhat happened. But I know Toni." The albino said confidently.

"Did you know that I was a _rape-baby!?_" I spat.

His expression flattered.

"I didn't think so… No one's even supposed to know that I exist, so if you mention what you know to anyone, don't be surprised if you find the fucking mafia at your door step bastardo!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"_Especially_ to Papa Toni."

And with that I stormed off, back to Papa Lovino and Potato Bastardo #1.

**A/N: Just some stuff between Tony and Gil, ending in a bit of a fight. But the next chapter will be better. Especially when it comes to Lovino! He might not seem like a good dad most of the time, but sometimes… you'd be surprised.**

**Thinking baby names for Feli's half-German offspring… I want to make it twins, and I also want to call one of them Claus for some reason… Though I was thinking of Ciro or Flavio, as well. Oh well! I definitely want the other to be an Italian name though. I was thinking of Angelico, Celino, Davide, Demetrio, Donatello, Luciano, Nico, Paulo, Santino, Savio, Silvano and Vito. And I was thinking about making Maso both of their middle names, seeing as it's short for Tommaso which means twin. What do you guys think? Review!**

**-xXxXLupicideXxXx**


	5. Chapter Five: Uncle-in-law

**It Runs In The Family**

_By xXxXLupicideXxXx_

**WARNINGS: Homosexual pairings, Curse words, Human names used, Implied paedophilia, Mentions of Rape, M-preg, Implied caesarean, Physical/Child abuse, Original character, Implied GerIta, Hinted M-preg, a bit of OC x Prussia, Implied blowjob, Mentions of a blowjob, Self-Injury/Self-Harm, Slight gore and Spamano.**

**SUMMARY: Miguel Anthony Vargas-Carriedo was a very different boy who was raised by his Great Grandpa Rome, but all he really wants is to meet his Papas and his Uncle Feliciano. Will his dreams of a loving family come true, or will it all become a nightmare?**

_**Disclaimer: No I still don't own Hetalia…. *sad face* *Lawyer nods***_

_**Chapter Five: Uncle-in-law**_

_**(3**__**rd**__** Person POV)**_

Tony stormed back into the waiting room where Lovino and Ludwig were still arguing, sighing softly as he could hear Gil smacking his head against the wall out in the hall. He could also hear a few German curses, and mutterings of 'un-awesome!' that were nearly growled. Lovino was actually about to punch Ludwig, but Tony intervened.

"Don't." He said softly, and without any real effort behind it.

The half-Italian just didn't seem to be his usual fiery and playful self.

"What's wrong…?" Asked Lovino deepening his frown.

His son gave him a sad look, but tried to hide it. Unfortunately for the younger of the two, Lovino spotted it with ease anyway. After all, he himself had spent just as many years trying not to let his hurt show…

"Nothing." He replied.

"Bullshit, it is!" Hissed the Southern Italian, sounding a bit more aggressive than he'd meant to.

"Tell me what's fucking wrong, idiota!"

Tony winced noticeably.

"Nothing. Just don't hurt the Potato Bastardo, he's family now…" Said the green-eyed teen.

Anyone else would've believed the lie, but Lovino didn't. Letting out a sigh of exasperation, the older Italian brother pulled his only child into a hug.

"What did Potato Bastardo numero due do?" He inquired.

"He knows." Stated Tony.

Lovino's small frown turned into a full on scowl.

"How…!?" Growled the full-blood Italian.

Tony hesitated for a moment before giving in.

"He just guessed." He answered honestly.

Though before Romano could even contemplate tearing Prussia to smithereens, Rome stepped into the waiting room.

"Twin boys!" He announced happily, a huge smile inching its way up to his ears.

Ludwig practically bolted into the room that Rome had just come out of, Romano and Tony following at a more humane pace. Rome gave them and odd look, before walking in himself. Inside the room there was only one bed, upon which Feliciano lay. With two little bundles of blue tucked gently in each of his arms.

"Oh, thank Gott!" Exclaimed Germany, running over to his boyfriend and smothering his forehead with kisses.

Feliciano smiled weakly.

"He looks like you…" Veneziano said, gesturing to the bundle on his right.

Ludwig smiled; the child on the right did look like him. He had his bright blonde hair, but with Feli's little curl and was paler than the one on the left. The one on the left had beautiful olive skin like both of the Italian brothers, along with dark auburn hair and an unruly curl that resembled Romano's.

"What are you going to call them?" Asked Rome happily.

Ludwig shrugged.

"I kind ov like Claus…" He muttered quietly.

"Claus Flavio Maso Beilschmidt-Vargas." Said Feliciano contently while looking at the blonde baby.

"And Vito Alexander Maso Beilschmidt-Vargas…"

This time he looked at the auburn-haired baby.

"Eccellente!" Exclaimed Rome ecstatically.

Ludwig smiled and blushed slightly, happy that his opinion was taken into account.

"So, zees are mein Neffeen huh?" Inquired Prussia curiously from the doorway.

"Zhey're lieb…"

Lovino growled lowly.

"Stay away from my son, bastardo!" He spat.

"Gladly, du Arschloch." Hissed the East German back at him.

Ludwig looked between the oldest Italian brother and his own brother, trying to figure out what was going on.

"W-was!?" He stuttered.

Rome sighed and placed a hand on the other German's shoulder.

"Well, since you're family now; I guess it's ok for you to know… Tony is-" Rome began, but Tony cut him off.

"Lovino is my Papa." The green eyed teen stated bluntly.

Ludwig stood silent for a couple of minutes, before surprisingly; turning to face Gilbert.

"Scheiße! Ich bin überrascht zhat you're even alive right now!" The surprised German gaped.

Tony only snorted while Lovino growled, but Rome was confused.

"Why is that?" He asked.

Tony paled, and then sent a pleading look to his Papa. The older Italian growled again.

"Nothing that concerns you Nonno…" Romano hissed from behind his teeth.

Tony was visibly relieved. While Lovino may have been a ray of fucking sunshine when it'd happened, Rome was bound to something _way worse!_ And yeah, _Rome scared the fuck out of him at times!_ He supposed that it was a family thing, seeing as Lovino didn't seem very keen on telling him either…

"Fine." Sighed the Ex-Nation.

Gilbert looked slightly offended, but didn't say anything.

"I suppose that this makes you my Uncle-in-law now, huh…?" Tony asked the already huffy albino.

Prussia looked like he'd just told that Ludwig was on fire.

"Huh!?" Blurted out the confused albino.

"It makes us family, moron." Dead-panned the half-Italian.

Gil swallowed thickly.

"Great." He lied.

**A/N: Yes, I have noticed that I don't put translations. Now let me ask you readers a question: You do know what Google translate is, yes? But seriously, sorry about the sort chapter. But I thought that it ended well there, and I've been so fucking busy since school got back. Add that on top of having to reply to emails in Spanish every day, and you get one very stressed writer who is just trying to find enough time to write more of his story. Since I'm bound to fail in Photography anyway, I figured I'd use the lessons to type this up. You're welcome by the way…**

**Anyway, as always: **_**REVIEW!**_

**-xXxXLupicideXxXx**


	6. Chapter Six: Trick or Treat

**It Runs In The Family**

_By xXxXLupicideXxXx_

**WARNINGS: Homosexual pairings, Curse words, Human names used, Implied paedophilia, Mentions of Rape, M-preg, Implied caesarean, Physical/Child abuse, Original character, Implied GerIta, Hinted M-preg, a bit of OC x Prussia, Implied blowjob, Mentions of a blowjob, Self-Injury/Self-Harm, Slight gore, Implied sex and Spamano.**

**SUMMARY: Miguel Anthony Vargas-Carriedo was a very different boy who was raised by his Great Grandpa Rome, but all he really wants is to meet his Papas and his Uncle Feliciano. Will his dreams of a loving family come true, or will it all become a nightmare?**

_**Disclaimer: Do I **__**really**__** have to keep on saying that I don't own Hetalia? *Lawyer nods* *Sighs* Fine. I **__**still**__** don't own Hetalia!**_

_**Chapter Six: Trick or Treat**_

_**(3**__**rd**__** Person POV)**_

Following the birth of the twins; Ludwig, Gilbert and Rome had all been staying at the house to help look after the newborns, and _apparently_ keep Tony out of trouble on Halloween. It wasn't that Tony was a particularly **bad** kid, per say. He just had a bit of a knack for causing trouble around that time of year, as any healthy teenager should.

"Come on! Bitte~!" Pleaded Gilbert.

Tony just scowled indifferently.

"Trick or treating is for kids Gil…" The green-eyed teen finally dead-panned.

"Bitte, Tony! Bitte~! I promise zhat it vill be awesome!" Continued the albino.

The half-Italian sighed.

"Fine, I'll go trick or treating with you. Stronzo! But what the hell is in it for me…?" He snarled, glowering half-heartedly at the older man.

The Prussian smiled.

"You really zhink zhat I vouldn't have some sort ov bribery?" The albino asked, as if he already knew the answer.

Tony chose not to reply.

"It's a surprise." Announced Gilbert with an evil smirk.

This time the teen scowled.

"You know I fucking hate surprises, stronzo!" He growled.

Gil's smirk only grew wider.

"Trust me, you vill like zis one." The Ex-Nation practically purred.

"I doubt it!" The other hissed, still angry at the other for what had (Or rather, hadn't…) transpired.

The albino was close to laughing at the other's stubbornness now.

"How much would you be willing to bet?" The East German asked; a devious glimmer in his crimson eyes.

Tony loved to bet, but he always lost. Especially against Gilbert. But for some reason, that never seemed to stop him…

"How much are you willing to loose…?" Replied the younger of the two, returning the albino's malicious smirk.

_**xXxX Time Skip XxXx**_

"I hate you…" Growled Tony, coincidently slipping a fifty into the Prussian's hand.

Gil smirked and tried not to laugh, the green-eyed teen had just lost the bet after all… They were currently standing in the middle of a park down the street from Ludwig's house, watching idly as a perverted blonde Frenchman and air-headed green-eyed Spaniard ran towards them. Each shouting incomprehensible things in their native tongues at Tony's albino companion. The Frenchman was dressed as some sort of cat, while the Spaniard was dressed as a matador. Gilbert himself had dressed as the devil, and Tony was dressed as a werewolf.

"Bonjour Gil!" Greeted the Frenchman, having reached them first.

"And 'oo iz votre ami?" The blonde asked with perverted interest.

"Zhis isht Tony, he's a freund ov Lovi und Feli." Prussia answered, jabbing his thumb in the teen's general direction.

"Ah, et iz a pleasure to meet you mon cher…" The blonde purred, kissing the back of Tony's hand and winking at him.

Tony slapped him.

"Don't touch me, you fucking dick faccia!" Hissed the green-eyed boy.

The Frenchman rubbed his cheek sourly, while Gilbert laughed at him.

"Don't take it personally Francis, he isht like zhat wis almost everyone!" The East German informed his friend.

"Hola!" Yelled an overly happy Spaniard, as be bounded up to them.

Tony held his breath unintentionally as his heart skipped a beat, and he froze on the spot.

"Man, Gil! Your amigo sure es feisty!" He chuckled, making his French friend pout.

Prussia just smiled knowingly as he looked over at the frozen half-Italian.

"Tony, zhis isht Toni." He said gesturing to the Spaniard.

"Und vice versa."

Antonio smiled and held out his hand for the younger to shake.

"Nice to meet you." He said cheerfully.

Tony stared down at the hand, and instinct kicked in.

"Fuck off!" He spat.

"I know who you are, and I don't want any-_fucking_-thing to do with you after what you did to Lovino!"

The half-Italian teen stood abruptly and turned his back on all three of the men present. Leaving each of the Bad Touch Trio dumbfounded!

"I-I'm sorry, Gil. I can't…" Tony stuttered lowly, almost choking out a sob as he did so.

And then, he just took off. Gil was about to go after him, but Francis held him back.

"Let 'im go, mon ami." The bearded blonde said sadly.

"'e just insulted Antonio… 'e iz bad news."

Gilbert scowled at his friend, but paid his comment no notice. Sighing, he lifted his head up and placed it on top of his arms; which were sitting upon his knees.

"I guess I'll just catch up wis him at Lovi und Feli's later." Huffed the Prussian, dragging a hand back through his hair.

"But Antonio…"

The Spaniard turned to his friend, making a small sound in the back of this throat so as to tell the albino to continue.

"You're going to tell me everyzhing zhat happened between you und Lovi."

Spain paled and opened his mouth to say something, but Prussia cut him off before he could even start.

"You don't 'ave to tell me now. But, you vill tell me zee truth, no matter how un-awesome it isht."

_**xXxX Time Skip XxXx**_

Gilbert opened the door slowly. It was pointless to knock, as he knew that he'd be growled at to just go away. Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring off into space as if he wasn't even there… It was unnerving to see someone usually so loud, being so incomprehensibly quiet. Neither of were good with words (Only volume), so Gil didn't use them. Instead, he placed a hand upon the younger man's shoulder. Surprised that the teen curled into his embrace; as opposed to pushing him away and yelling at him. Tony wouldn't even meet his eyes, and it was clear that he wasn't all there while this was happening.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered to the Prussian albino.

His voice was barely even a whisper, and even then it seemed like a difficult task to form words. Gil had never heard him so hurt, so broken and… _so vulnerable._ Because if there was one thing that Tony never was, it was vulnerable… The older man took the younger in his arms, holding just a bit tighter than necessary. Letting the half-Italian know that he wouldn't leave him to pick up the pieces on his own, like everyone else had. Sure, Feli and Romulus were there for him at times; and even Lovino every so often, but none of them ever truly pushed when Tony lied about being okay. They would comfort him occasionally, but they never stayed to help in the end. They would only help him as much as he would let them, which wasn't an awful lot…

Gil pressed a sad and gentle kiss to the other's forehead, letting him know that he cared, and that he wasn't going to leave. Astonishment would've been an understatement to the albino's mind, as the smaller of the two climbed into his lap and began pressing soft kisses against his neck. He went to pull back, but Tony's hands kept him firmly in place. Eventually Gil gave in to the soundless exchange. The younger man ran his fingers softly up the sides of Prussia's torso, lifting the albino's long-sleeved ultramarine shirt over his head. They were out of their costumes now, sitting in their casual clothes; each pressing lightly against each other. Tan fingers ran their way over the scars on Prussia's back, each one a mark of shame under Russia's rule. The albino shivered at the memories. Ludwig would never know exactly how much his older brother had done to keep him safe after the war… How he had prevented his little brother's abolishment as a country, in exchange for his own. He would be forever be grateful to Francis, for keeping Ludwig safe from the other allies; when Prussia himself no longer could. Gil was pulled from his horrible memories by a pair of soft, warm lips trailing across his pale skin. They never met his lips.

Soon his body found itself bare, melding into an equally as naked tanned one beneath it. Though their actions were distant, they were no less filled with love or care: anything it was that they felt towards one another. As the act continued, Prussia realised that this was the first time he wasn't just invading someone's vital regions. No, it wasn't an invasion… Each pleasurable and distant touch; was a declaration of love. Something that neither of them could probably ever express with words. It was gentle and sweet, long and drawn out; moments spared from each tender touch, only to be replaced by reverent and amorous kisses. Holding each other close when it was over, though both remaining sequestered. Eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms. The peace didn't last for long though, as it rarely ever does… It wasn't the first time that Tony had woken up with a naked body next to his, nor was it the first that he'd felt that familiar pain shot up his spine the morning after. It was nothing that he couldn't handle. What he couldn't handle though, was that this time he wasn't waking up next to some random stranger. No; this time he was waking up next to Gil.

The albino looked so peaceful and content as he slept, as if dreaming that he were in some sort of Utopia. But that wasn't the case. Tony knew what the look on Gil's face had been caused by. And it almost crushed to know then that he was the cause of that euphoric look that the older man wore, not that he'd admit it… He had to get out before someone got hurt. He scowled deeply to cover his own emotions, trying not to look at the albino. Prussia shifted a bit in his sleep, before yawning and wrapping his arms around the green-eyed boy.

"Morning…" He mumbled fondly, nuzzling into the half-Italian's neck.

"Get out." Growled Tony.

Gilbert was taken aback. Had Tony really just said that, _to him…?_

"Was!?" He choked.

"I said: Get. _Out!_"

Gil didn't move, too shocked by the other's drastic change in attitude to do anything. Tony snarled almost violently, pinning the East German down to the bed by his throat! It was only a minute before the younger man met his eyes. The deep green depths betraying for only a second just exactly how much self-loathing and fear the teen really felt… He quickly withdrew his hand and looked away.

"Just get out…"

Prussia didn't hesitate that time, hurrying out from under the smaller man and out of the room. Deep indigo bruises were already forming on his neck, and he could barely let out as much as a whimper. The younger man's hand had only been there for mere seconds, yet he was a child of Spain after all…

And by the time the sun rose, Prussia was gone.

**A/N: Thanks to Stumblealot for helping with my writer's block on this chapter. And I'm still really mad at ! When I write these they do have paragraphs, but when I put them up they disappear!**

**D: And when I try to fix it, it only gets rid of my underlines!**

**I really hate this website sometimes… -.-**

***Side Note: The original title for the story was going to be 'A Fucked Up Family Circus'**

_**REVIEW BITCHES!**_

**-xXxXLupicideXxXx**


	7. Chapter Seven: Papa

**It Runs In The Family**

_By xXxXLupicideXxXx_

**WARNINGS: Homosexual pairings, Curse words, Human names used, Mentions of paedophilia, Mentions of Rape, M-preg, Implied caesareans, Child and Domestic abuse, Violence, Original character, Mentioned M-preg, a bit of OC x Prussia, Mentions of a blowjob, Self-Injury/Self-Harm, Slight gore, Implied torture, Implied sex, mentioned AA and mentioned alcoholism.**

**PAIRINGS: GerIta, Spamano, Implied RusPrus and OC x Prussia.**

**SUMMARY: Miguel Anthony Vargas-Carriedo was a very different boy who was raised by his Great Grandpa Rome, but all he really wants is to meet his Papas and his Uncle Feliciano. Will his dreams of a loving family come true, or will it all become a nightmare?**

_**Disclaimer: *Climbs on top of the Empire State Building* "I. DO. NOT. OWN. HETALIA!"**_

_**Chapter Seven: Papa**_

_**(3**__**rd**__** Person POV)**_

Ludwig knew that his brother was sometimes unreliable, but to just disappear was unheard of; even for him… Romulus was down stairs playing with Vito and Claus, while Feli helped Lovino make lunch. But Tony was in his room upstairs, music blaring and violent curses in about three different languages making their way to the German's ears. 'Maybe Tony will know where Gilbert is.' Ludwig thought. 'The two are _close_ after all…' Making his way across the hall, Ludwig pushed open the already ajar door. Inside young half-Italian was swearing to himself about something the German couldn't understand, as he continued glaring at what he was painting. It was a cold blackened heart, torn and bleeding with shallow cuts and blood dripping out of it. Around the heart was a thick, nobly vine that's thorns were digging into the heart; causing it to bleed even more. But at the very top of the vines, where one might expect to find a flower; stood a bright green eye, harbouring a look of pure hatred! Ludwig gaped at the hateful green eye, feeling it burn into his soul.

"Vhere isht mein bruder?" He asked, snapping out of the trance brought about by eerie green eye.

Tony glared at the German.

"Like I'd fucking know, stronzo!" He lied.

In all honesty the boy figured that Gil would've headed back to Ludwig's house. The younger German brother frowned.

"Vell, if you see him let me know. Ja?" He asked.

The teenager scowled and opened his mouth to reply with something crude, but it never came… Instead, as the song blaring from the stereo in the corner of the room changed and his poker face started to crack around the edges. It wasn't by much, but anyone with enough brain cells could tell. The song was Viva la Vida by Coldplay, one of Gilbert's favourites… Tony pulled his poker face back together in the form of a frown and walked over to change the song, deciding on Animal I have become by Three Days Grace.

"Come on, cazzo faccia. Lunch will be ready soon…" The half-Italian growled, walking out the door.

Ludwig followed, figuring it was better to just not argue. Vito and Claus were getting big by then, as the children of nations grew at a very different rate to others. By then Vito and Claus were already biologically four, Vito having Ludwig's cold blue eyes and Claus having Feli's soft golden-brown eyes. As they walked into the dining room Lunch was being served by Feliciano and Lovino, while Vito was having an arm-wrestling match with Romulus and Claus was cheering them on.

"Ti amo, Papa." Said Tony, hugging Lovino as he put down the pizza.

Most people around the room were in shock that the boy was actually acting so nice to someone for once, while Feli and Romulus just Awww'ed and made cutesy faces. After a second or two Claus cheered happily while Vito face-palmed and Lovino's blush started to die down.

"Ti amo troppo, idiota." Grumbled the older Italian brother, prying his only son from his waist.

Ludwig wasn't exactly sure who to be more shocked by…

"Okay, let's eat!" Announced Rome to break the tense atmosphere in the room.

And for that, Ludwig was thankful.

**(NEW PARAGRAPH)**

Later that day, when Romulus was taking an old man nap and Tony was playing with his cousins; a visitor knocked at the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a twist, stronzo!" Yelled the green-eyed teen as he approached the door.

Opening it, he found one of the last people that he wanted to see. His Father.

"¡Vete al cuerno, cabeza de mierda! Te odio! Tu dañar mi Papa; tu tiron estupido!" He growled, trying to slam the door in the older man's face.

It surprised Antonio that his son could speak Spanish, though not that he had inherited Lovino's foul mouth.

"Espera! I just want to talk!" Exclaimed the Spaniard while jamming his foot in the door.

"Vete a la mierda! No hay manera en el infierno que iba a hablar con tu, gilipollas!" Tony snarled at his Father.

Suddenly Claus appeared at Tony's legs.

"Cousin Tony… Who's this guy?" He asked curiously.

"Why can't you come back inside and play?"

Vito could be heard yelling at his younger twin from the lounge room.

"Just go keep Vito quiet, ok?" Asked the older half-Italian, realizing that if their Grande Nonno woke up Antonio's insides would be their new wallpaper.

"Make sure that he doesn't wake Grande Nonno." He instructed seriously.

**(NEW PARAGRAPH)**

After Claus had left the teen sighed in defeat and allowed his Father inside.

"I don't want to fucking talk to you, stronzo! But if Papa does, then that's up to him. And if you so much as touch him, I'll break your fucking neck!" He spat.

Antonio cringed a little at the threat, assuming that unlike Lovi; his son meant it. After bribing Vito to keep quiet and giving Claus some money just to be fair, Tony lead his Father to the door of Papa Lovino's study. Inside Lovino had fallen asleep on his gargantuan stack of paperwork, which wasn't really surprising given that he had to do Feli's half during his younger brother's maternity leave too.

"Papa, wake up…" His son said, covering his mouth and nose.

The reaction was almost instant, and as soon as Lovino's body jolted awake from the lack of oxygen Tony removed his hand.

"Please don't be mad Papa." He nearly begged.

Lovino scowled at the sight of Antonio, it'd been a long time since they'd talked outside of what was politically required of them.

"What the fuck is that stronzo doing here…!?" Romano hissed, more at the Spaniard than his son.

But before Tony could answer, the other Toni stepped forward.

"He's my son, Lovino. I have the right to know him!" Antonio stated.

**(NEW PARAGRAPH)**

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You never had the right to know him." Lovino deadpanned.

"I think that you lost that privilege the moment he was conceived."

Both of the Tony/is stared at him in shock. They both knew that Lovino could be crude, but that was a bit much; even for him…

"Regardless, Lovi; he's still my son. And I'm not the same person that I used to be!"

Lovino 'tsch!'ed at the statement.

"Yeah right, cazzo faccia!" He spat at the older man.

"I'll believe that when I fucking see it! Now why don't you go and drown your sorrows in the bottom of a fucking tequila bottle, before Nonno wakes up!"

'The jab about the tequila was really uncalled for on Lovi's part.' Antonio thought. 'He knows that I've been in AA for years…'

Not really want to hear more of the inevitable argument, Tony decided to but in.

"If you want to get to know me cabeza de mierda, then it'll be on my fucking terms. Understood…?"

Both of his parents looked surprised at his input, but allowed him to continue as Toni slowly nodded his head.

"Rule one: You will introduce me to the rest of your side of the family." The half-Italian stated.

Antonio nodded vigorously, that dopey smile of his returning to his face. Lovino just glared at his counterpart.

**(NEW PARAGRAPH)**

"Rule two: I will be allowed to sit in on the next world meeting, to meet some nations who aren't a part of his."

Lovino growled at this, but nodded his head. Knowing that the child was just as stubborn as he was. Antonio was astounded that Lovi didn't even try to argue that, but let it slide and turned back to his son.

"And rule three: You will _**NOT**_ so much as _touch_ my Papa; _or anyone else that I care about…_" Ventilated Tony, raising an eyebrow at his Father's look of horror concerning the third condition.

"_But I love Lovi…_" Antonio whined pitifully.

"Alright then, you are not to touch them unless they ask you to." The younger green eyed man compromised.

Romano on the other hand, was still trying to get his brain to process if he'd heard Tony correctly. Antonio just nodded sadly.

"Good, now get the fuck out of my house before Grande Nonno wakes up!" The teen spat.

It was at this point that Lovino had snapped back into reality and interjected.

"Don't bother; you won't be able to get him out of the fucking house even if you try." Sighed the older Italian brother in exasperation.

"Just get Nonno out of the house and let him sleep on the couch."

Tony nodded and dragged his idiot Father out of the door with him. Walking to Ludwig and Zio Feli's room, Tony knocked on the door a little bit more harshly than he'd intended. Luckily it was Ludwig who opened the door, and not Feli.

"Watch this Scheißkerl until I get back!" He hissed at the unsuspecting German, pushing the Spaniard into him before heading down stairs.

**A/N: **_**FINALLY!**_** I have now figured out a way to combat stealing my paragraphs! **_**Take that you stupid website!**_

**I also updated the warnings and put the pairings separate.**

**I need some inspiration…**

**SO REVIEW FUCKTARDS! I COMMAND THEE! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**-xXxXLupicideXxXx**


	8. Chapter Eight: Demonios

**It Runs In The Family**

_By xXxXLupicideXxXx_

**WARNINGS: Homosexual pairings, Curse words, Human names used, Mentions of paedophilia, Mentions of Rape, M-preg, Implied caesareans, Child and Domestic abuse, Violence, Original character, Mentioned M-preg, a bit of OC x Prussia, Mentions of a blowjob, Self-Injury/Self-Harm, Slight gore, Implied torture, Implied sex, drinking, mentioned AA and mentioned alcoholism.**

**PAIRINGS: GerIta, Spamano, Implied RusPrus and OC x Prussia.**

**SUMMARY: Miguel Anthony Vargas-Carriedo was a very different boy who was raised by his Great Grandpa Rome, but all he really wants is to meet his Papas and his Uncle Feliciano. Will his dreams of a loving family come true, or will it all become a nightmare?**

_**Disclaimer: *Publishes a whole book about how I don't fucking own Hetalia***_

_**Chapter Eight: Demonios**_

_**(3**__**rd**__** Person POV)**_

It'd been a week since Antonio had first come to stay in the house, and his son was making it hell. If Miguel, as he'd found his son's actual first name to be, wasn't watching him like a hawk; then he'd made damn sure that Ludwig was. He'd also found out that the two children that lived in the house were Feli and Ludwig's sons; Vito and Claus. Both of whom were staying with Romulus until after the next world meeting to give their parents a break. It was only early November, and the next world meeting wasn't until the end of the month. Antonio figured that today would be a good day to uphold the first condition that Miguel had set for his father to be able to get to know him, and decided to invite everyone over so that the half-Italian could meet them!

"You're staying at your own house once we get there stronzo." Miguel/Tony deadpanned as they drove to the Spaniard's house.

Toni sighed. The kid was way too protective of Lovi, so he must've known…

"Aren't you excited to meet more of your family?" The elder man asked, trying to keep his goofy grin from faltering.

"Not if they're anything like you." The teen growled under his breath as the car pulled to a stop in front of a nicely modelled Spanish house.

**(NEW PARAGRAPH)**

They waited inside for about an hour before anyone arrived; Antonio preparing lunch, while his son just sat and glared at him. As usual Alejandro was the first to arrive, followed quickly by Joᾶo and his son Luciano. Miguel seemed to like Joᾶo, seeing as he wasn't particularly nice to Antonio. Antonio's other kids showed up after that, along with most of Joᾶo's other kids as well. He got along with Anita and Manuel also, but seemed to really hate Martin. They even got into a fist fight before Antonio, Alejandro and Joᾶo had to break it up!

"Miguel, what just got into you!?" The Spaniard exclaimed to his son.

"I know that Martin can be annoying sometimes, but-"

Tony cut him off.

"Don't fucking call me that!" He spat.

"That name's in your shitty fucking language, so I don't want to hear it! An-And that fucking stronzo deserved it!"

"Woah, calm down!" Urged Antonio, grabbing the teen by the shoulders.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Snarled Tony, jerking the older man's hands off in reply.

His father went to reach for him again, but copped a blow to the guts for even trying.

"Joder!" Coughed the Spaniard in pain.

"Enough." Said a stern voice stepping between them.

Neither having noticed that the tall blonde with the scar on his head, had even been there…

**(NEW PARAGRAPH)**

"Don't touch him." The tall blonde said with a glare aimed at Antonio, grabbing Tony by the wrist and dragging him into Romano's old room.

Thankfully, no one was actually staying there. Nor did the half-Italian teen know that in fact, it was the very room that he had been conceived in.

"You're Lars right?" Asked the younger of the two.

"Aren't you supposed to be my foster brother or something?"

The blonde nodded.

"And why the courtyard smells like weed?"

Lars frowned.

"I have my reasons." The Dutch man near growled.

"And stay away from Spain; I wouldn't put it past him to touch his own flesh and blood…"

Tony cocked his head in confusion and crossed his arms defensively across his chest.

"And what would you know…?" The green eyed teen asked.

"Who do you think the drunk used before Romano…" Lars replied gruffly.

For once in his life, Tony had no idea what to say. And it didn't take long before Lars walked off and left him alone in his Papa's old room.

"There you are niño!" Said a cheery, unnaturally happy and slightly nervous Spaniard.

He was kind of worried about what Netherlands might have said to his son…

"Look, I promise that I'll call you Tony instead of Miguel. This will make you contento, sí?" He asked, hesitantly placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

The hand was ripped from the teen's shoulder violently.

"I said not to fucking touch me! È pedofilo!" Tony practically screamed in his face, before leaving himself.

**(NEW PARAGRAPH)**

Antonio sighed and looked back at Lovi's former room, the room where 'it' had happened, and in all his years of AA had never felt more like downing a shot of tequila right then and there… He loved Lovi, but he'd ruined the other's life with what he had done. And Antonio was sure that his little tomate would never forgive him for that. The thought was depressing, and the lure of tequila once Tony was out of the house would be increasingly tempting in the days to come. And to that the fact that his son didn't even want to know him… Things weren't really looking up for the nation of Spain. In fact, they were the lowest that they'd been in a long time. Antonio just hoped that Francis and Gil would be enough to keep his inner demonios from clutching fervently to the bottle, at least for those few weeks leading up to the next world meeting…

It wasn't long after that Tony called Germany to pick him up, refusing to let his Father drive him home. And once he was out of the house, Toni didn't think twice about swiping Joᾶo's bottle of tequila and downed the whole thing in one go. So much for staying sober…

**A/N: For those of you who are forgetting, Miguel is Tony's first name. **_**Anthony is his middle name…**_

**The Fernandez-Carriedo Family**

**Spain- Antonio Fernandaz-Carriedo**

**Miguel Anthony Vargas-Carriedo (Antonio's son)**

**Mexico- Alejandro Fernandaz (Antonio's adoptive younger brother)**

**Portugal- Joᾶo Lisboa-Carriedo (Antonio's older brother)**

**Argentina- Martin Hernandez-Carriedo (Antonio's adoptive son)**

**Colombia- Anita Rivera-Carriedo (Antonio's daughter)**

**Venezuela- Andrea Caballero-Carriedo (Antonio's daughter)**

**Ecuador- Eduardo Pablo Perez-Carriedo (Antonio's son)**

**Panama- Carmen Carriedo (Antonio's daughter)**

**Peru- Jose Carriedo (Antonio's son)**

**Netherlands/Holland- Lars (Antonio's foster son)**

**Belgium- Bella (Antonio's foster daughter)**

**Chile- Manuel Mascayano Gonzalez-Carriedo (Antonio's son)**

**Paraguay- Daniel de Irala-Carriedo (Antonio's son)**

**Philippines- Maria de la Cruz-Carriedo (Antonio's adoptive daughter)**

**Brazil- Luciano de Silva-Carriedo (Joᾶo's adoptive son)**

**Uruguay- Sebastian Artigas-Carriedo (Joᾶo's adoptive son)**

**Kenya- Awiti (Joᾶo's adoptive daughter)**

**Zimbabwe- Daya (Joᾶo's adoptive daughter)**

**Malaysia- Maya Salena (Joᾶo's foster daughter)**

**Bolivia- Ricardo Martinez-Carriedo (Joᾶo's adoptive son)**

**India- Raj (Joᾶo's foster son)**

**East Timor- Celeste Cabral daughter (Joᾶo's adoptive daughter)**

**Ethiopia- Alem son (Joᾶo's adoptive son)**

**Congo- Jetta daughter (Joᾶo's adoptive daughter)**

**Ghana- Afia daughter (Joᾶo's adoptive daughter)**

**Madagascar- Jules (Joᾶo's foster son)**

**Morocco- Yassine (Joᾶo's foster son)**

**Mozambique- Lizha (Joᾶo's adoptive daughter)**

**Nigeria- Abasifreke (Joᾶo's foster son)**

**Sierra Leone- Isata (Joᾶo's foster daughter)**

**Somalia- Waris (Joᾶo's foster daughter)**

**Tanzania- Adimu (Joᾶo's foster daughter)**

**Zambia- Mainza (Joᾶo's foster daughter)**

**Barbados- Shawn Thomas (Joᾶo's foster son)**

**Bangladesh- Devi (Joᾶo's foster daughter)**

**Burma- Aung San Chit Moe (Joᾶo's foster daughter)**

**Iran- Jahan (Joᾶo's foster son)**

**Maldives- Ahmed (Joᾶo's foster son)**

**-xXxXLupicideXxXx**


	9. Chapter Nine: Like Father, Like Son

**It Runs In The Family**

_By xXxXLupicideXxXx_

**WARNINGS: Homosexual pairings, Curse words, Human names used, Mentions of paedophilia, Mentions of Rape, M-preg, Implied caesareans, Child and Domestic abuse, Violence, Original character, Mentioned M-preg, a bit of OC x Prussia, Mentions of a blowjob, Self-Injury/Self-Harm, Slight gore, Implied torture, Implied sex, drinking, mentioned AA and mentioned alcoholism.**

**PAIRINGS: GerIta, Spamano, Implied RusPrus, Mentions of Itacest and OC x Prussia.**

**SUMMARY: Miguel Anthony Vargas-Carriedo was a very different boy who was raised by his Great Grandpa Rome, but all he really wants is to meet his Papas and his Uncle Feliciano. Will his dreams of a loving family come true, or will it all become a nightmare?**

_**Disclaimer: *Gets sued for annoying disclaimers about how I don't own Hetalia***_

_**Chapter Nine: Like Father, Like Son…**_

_**(Lovi's POV)**_

I always fucking worry about Junior. Even though he says that he wants nothing to do with Antonio, I know that his heart was one and the same as mine. And yes, I loved the stupid Spaniard. _Just not when he's fucking drunk. _And the damn kid reminds me so fucking much of him! And I don't just mean in looks. Potato bastardo number one and Feli always say that he acts so much like me, but that's only really fucking true when it comes his emotions and death glare… Almost everything else about him is just like Antonio. The way that he awkwardly rubs the back of his neck when he's nervous as fuck, the way he latches onto me any chance he gets, the way sleeps in all day and wakes up with a groggy smile asking for damn food, the way that he whines and pouts when someone refuses him something, the way he fucking looks when he's lost in thought, the cute way he cocks his head in confusion and the damned fucking smile that he gives Potato bastardo number two! I'm not an idiota, I know that smile. It's the same one that Toni used to give me when he was sober. But just like his Father, he's scared away the person that means the fucking most to him… Like Father, like Son. Each of them trying so hard to deal with their own fucking shit; that they seem to have forgotten about the people around them…

A lot of people (Like Nonno) think that Toni is a bad person because of what he did, but he was never all bad… When he was sober he'd let me eat as many tomatoes as I liked, take siestas without waking up, protect me from other nations (Like France and Turkey) and cater to my every fucking whim. He didn't get angry or hurt me when I cursed at him or hurt him, those were the things that he only ever did when drunk. And he never treated any of his other fucking colonies like that… When he drank during my childhood, it was because he was supposed to be a good Catholic man. _But good a Catholic man didn't fantasize about other men, or children._ So every now and then, he'd down his fucking sorrows in the bottom of a damn bottle. The nights that he would beat me, and the night that 'it' happened; _he wasn't the real Antonio… _Just a reflection of his alcoholic affliction. And after that he drank because of what he did, wanting to forget what he'd done and who he even fucking was… Creating the vicious cycle that was his own damn alcoholism. I don't think that I can ever forgive him for what he fucking did, but that doesn't make him a bad person. It never made him a bad person. After all, do good Catholic men not fucking repent for their damn sins…? Maybe that's why our kid came into the world, to give his Father one last chance to make up for all the damned fucking sins that he's committed in his life…

If Antonio had not been a fucking drunk, I don't think that Tony would've never been… Perhaps I would've shared a warm and tender first kiss, with a much more gentle damn Spaniard. Maybe once I'd physically become an adult, I would've even let the bastard fuck me willingly. It would've been nice for things to turn out like that, but life's a damn bitch and will fuck you over any chance it gets. I'd like to fucking think that it'll all end well; that Antonio will become a model Father, and that Junior will eventually accept him as such… But shit like that just doesn't fucking happen. Lord knows that even I'm too fucking fucked up to take on the role of a parent for the damn kid!

One night, when I was about nineteen and Feli was about sixteen I asked him to sleep with me. I don't think that he really understood why back then, but if rape doesn't count then my first time was with him. It was nice not to feel dirty about it for fucking once, and to be the dominant one… It was gentle and sweet, and Feli kept on trying so damn hard to please me. If it's fucking wrong to look back on something like that and smile, then I'm guilty as fucking charged! What did for me that night, even if he never fucking knew… was something that I'll always be grateful for…

**A/N: Just a chapter of Lovino's thoughts on Tony and Antonio. I figured that a serious thought POV of his might help people to get a better grasp of the story, since what I've put in so far is mainly just a sequence of events.**

**The next chapter will either be about a drunk Spain, Vito and Claus or the World meeting.**

**REVIEW! Or I will get both England and Germany drunk and send them to your house! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *Evil Grin***

**-xXxXLupicideXxXx**


End file.
